Faith's Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After graduating college, Faith Fabray has returned to Lima, unable to restore New Directions, she finds herself at a new club at all girls school. Can she make them National Champions.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in surprise. I had just had a really weird dream. I had no idea why I had dreamt of that. Jessa seemed to have noticed my movements and woke up as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just had the strangest dream." I explained. "I dreamt that I had a little sister and she went to McKinley and she was dating a girl who looked surprisingly like Lucy except without eyebrows. And also everyone else broke up for some reason."

"Did we break up?" Jessa replied.

"No, we were the only ones who stayed together." I answered. "And all of this happened the fall after graduation. It looked like New Directions was going to be a dynasty."

"Faith, New Directions is gone." She stated. "They were disbanded after some girl passed out during Sectionals. They've been gone for years."

"Why are you telling me this like I don't already know?" I replied.

"I just wanted to make sure that you had a good understanding of reality." She answered. "You only have one sister and one sister-in-law."

"I think I'm going to make sure." I said as I took out my phone, scrolled down and called the number.

"Hello?" He responded with a yawn. "Faith, is everything alright."

"Dad, do I have a little sister?" I asked. I knew things wouldn't be as good between us if I did.

"What? No." He answered.

"So you never cheated on mom with a stripper?" I inquired.

"No, why are you calling about this so late?" He asked.

"I just really needed to know. I love you. Bye." I told him before I hung up. I then looked at Jessa. "So it looks like it was only a dream."

"I told you. Now that that's out of the way, can we go back to sleep?" She replied before I put my phone up.

"Yes." I answered by I held onto her and went back to sleep.

In the morning, I walked into the kitchen to see Beth sitting at the table while Jessa was making breakfast.

"Hi Mommy." Beth greeted me. She was six years old. It was late July and we would need to enroll her in school soon. She had gone to kindergarten, but we weren't sure what should we should send her to because neither Jessa or I had gotten any sort of jobs yet. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I had a degree in theatre, but I didn't know if I wanted to do plays or movies or singing even.

"Hey Sweetie." I stated before I kissed her head. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the zoo?" Beth asked. "Can we go to the zoo with Aunt Frannie?"

"Aunt Frannie is in Ohio." I reminded her.

"Then we can go to Ohio." Beth reasoned. There actually wasn't anything stopping us from going, but we couldn't just take trips on a whim. It would be weird and make her seem spoiled.

"We should do it." Jessa remarked. I was a little bit surprised. I just looked at her. "We haven't been there since Sadie's graduation. We should see your sister."

I decided that she was right, especially since Frannie's family had come here for Christmas. She had had a baby recently, which made it surprising that she wanted to travel. Not to mention, it was colder.

"Alright, then you need to bring some extra clothes because we're going to go Lima." I declared. We would have to get Frannie to meet us at the train station because I didn't feel like driving nine hours. We would at least be able to go today. We would probably still end up spending the night at Frannie's because I didn't know if I wanted to have to rush to make it back to the station.

It really had been a while since I had gone back to Lima. I knew that Cara had moved back there when she got a new girlfriend which was also around the same time that Beth started school. Part of me wondered what it would be like to live there again, but I had left for a reason. I liked living in New York. I just needed to find a job.

As Jessa and I were packing, I couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly wanted to go back to Lima.

"What's with this sudden decision to go on vacation?" I questioned.

"Maybe I just want to go back?" She replied. "Maybe we should even see what's available for jobs there."

"But we could make a lot more money in New York." I stated. Sure, neither of us knew what we wanted to do, but we wouldn't exactly be going back to Lima with a plan either. "And besides, you're the one who kept talking about how much you wanted to leave."

"Maybe I changed my mind." She said before she started to sing.

 _I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something that I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing that I'd ever known  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

 _I've been there, done that and I aint looking back  
On the seeds I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone  
Who says you can't go home_

 _Who says you can't go home, there's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown girl born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, I've been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home_

 _I've been there, done that now I aint looking back  
It's been a long, long road, feels like I never left that's how the story goes_

 _It doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go  
Who says you can't go home_

 _Who says you can't go home, there's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown girl born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, I've been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home_

"You just had to go for my love of Bon Jovi." I declared. "What would we even do there?"

"Well maybe we could bring the Glee club back at McKinley?" She suggested.

"How would we even know that anyone would want to be in the Glee club? It's been a few years. Maybe no one cares anymore. Maybe no one cares about Glee anymore."

"People will also care about Glee and these are the things that can inspire people. Would Kathryn be a successful singer without the Glee club? Would she even be a she?" She responded. "Plus the two of us never would have met."

"Okay, I guess we can take a few days to try to find something, but we can't just stay without a plan. If we don't find anything, we need to come back here."

"Okay." Jessa agreed. "Now let's pack."

After we were done packing, the three of us headed to the train station. I did know that Lima was a better place to raise a child than New York City, but we had done pretty well with Beth so far and we could continue to do well.

Of course, leaving the city behind was also kind of exciting. I was 22 and still had plenty of time to figure out my life. I began to sing along with the song that I was listening to on the train.

 _You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body  
I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party  
I'd run away, I'd run away with you_

 _This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling  
Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping  
Let's run away, I'll run away with you_

 _Cause you make me feel like I could be driving you all night  
And I'll find your lips in the street lights I wanna be there with you_

 _Baby, take me to the feeling, I'll be your sinner in secret  
When the lights go out, run away with me, run away with me  
Baby, every single minute I'll be your hero and win it  
When the lights go out run away with me, run away with me_

 _Hold on to me I never want to let you go  
(Run away with me, run away with me)  
Over the weekend we could turn the world to gold, oh, oh  
(Run away with me, run away with me)_

 _Baby, take me to the feeling, I'll be your sinner in secret  
When the lights go out, run away with me, run away with me  
Baby, every single minute I'll be your hero and win it  
When the lights go out run away with me, run away with me_

It felt like as soon as I was done, we arrived in Lima. I knew it had been longer but I just didn't pay a lot of attention on the ride. I just sat with Beth and Jessa.

Once we got there, we found that Frannie was there with a stroller. It looked like she had brought her son with her.

"Hi, Aunt Frannie." Beth remarked before she ran over and gave my sister a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Beth." Frannie replied. "I'm surprised that you three just decided to come down here."

"Well it was Beth's idea." I answered. I wasn't sure why she liked the Lima Zoo so much when New York City had better zoos. Maybe it was just the nostalgia part of it.

The following day, Frannie was watching Beth while Jessa and I went to McKinley. I hadn't really been following what happened there lately, but I assumed that Figgins was still the principal. I didn't see how anyone else could have taken over especially since they didn't have a vice principal.

"So do you have some kind of speech prepared?" I asked my wife before we went to the office.

"I don't think I need one." Jessa remarked as we walked into the office. I couldn't help but wonder if we should have made an appointment first.

"We're here to see the principal." I told the secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No." Jessa replied. "Just say that Faith Fabray is here."

She walked away and a few seconds later came back.

"The principal will see you." She stated.

We walked into the office and…Sue. Oh fuck.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my biggest adversary." Sue declared. "What are you and your lady love doing here?"

"We want to restart the Glee club." Jessa remarked. There was no way that Sue was going to let us do that. She hated the Glee club for no apparent reason.

"Are you seriously here to ask me that?" Sue replied. "Ever since we got rid of that insidious singing club, the test scores are up and the football team is actually good. All of the sports and academics and athletics are all that a school needs."

"No, a school needs the third which is the Arts." Jessa argued. "What are you doing for the students who aren't smartest or the fittest?"

"Leaving them behind like I should." Sue answered. "Now I am never going to allow you to have any sort of Glee club here, even if it comes out of your own pocket. Only students, faculty, and parents are allowed at this school and I will never hire you, now get out of here before I have to have you escorted off by my new security guard."

"So you're willing to pay a security guard, but not a music teacher?" I asked her.

"Yes, because a music teacher isn't help in the event of an armed shooter." Sue explained. That was actually good logic. "Now leave."

The two of us left and I noticed that Jessa looked upset. I could tell that she really wanted to do it, but there was nothing we could do. Sue had won.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I hugged her. At that moment, my phone began to ring. I noticed that it was from Cara.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back in Lima?" She questioned.

"It wasn't exactly a planned trip and we've kind of been busy." I explained. I did want to see her. I didn't want to drift apart from her since I really missed her since she left.

"Well, are you busy right now?" She asked. It looked like we were free at the moment. "I have something that I want to show you?"

"No we're not busy." I stated.

"How about you meet me at the Lima Bean then?" She suggested before she hung up.

"Let's go get some coffee." I told Jessa.

We went to meet Cara at the coffee shop and found that she was at a table with a drink in front of her. She gave us both a hug.

"So what did you want to tell us about?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just held out her finger and I noticed that there was a diamond on it.

"Ava proposed to me." She explained. "So how has your day been?"

"We just came back from unsuccessfully trying to bring the Glee club back but Sue wouldn't let us." I explained. "So I don't think that I really know anything about Ava."

"It just so happens that she might be able to help you out with your problem." Cara answered. "You see Ava is the headmistress of a new all-girls school and she's looking for faculty. I'm sure that I could probably talk her into letting you have a Glee club and giving you jobs at the school."

"What do you say Jessa? I know it's not the job that you wanted, but it would give us a chance to work together." I stated.

"Yeah, I guess we can check it out." Jessa agreed. "Can you schedule an interview for us tomorrow morning?"

Once we got back to Frannie's house, we headed up to the guest room. Beth was taking her nap, so it would give us time to talk.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to." I told her.

"I just had this plan and this isn't what I had in mind." She admitted.

"Well just because it's not McKinley doesn't mean that these girls need our help any less than the ones at McKinley." I declared before got on the bed. "You know you were a really good Sex Ed teacher."

"Are you just saying that because I have sex with you?" She challenged.

"No, I'm saying it because I think it's true." I replied. "It will give you something to do while you try to figure out what you want to do with you just like teaching Theatre will give me something to do while I try to figure out mine."

The following day, the two of us were dressed up and prepared to go our interview. Depending on whether or not we got the job, we would have to look for a house and enroll Beth in school.

"You look nice." I told her. She really didn't wear lipstick that often.

"Well I wanted to make an impression." She stated as we walked into the office. "We're here to see Ava. We have an appointment."

The secretary led us to the office and I saw a brown-haired woman sitting in the chair. She was looking at her computer.

"Headmistress Ramos, your appointment is here." The secretary said.

"Wait, Ava Ramos?" Jessa asked as the woman turned around.

"Jessa? I can't believe it's you." Ava responded before she gave her a hug.

"You two know each other?" I questioned in surprise.

"Ava and I were in Vocal Adrenaline together." Jessa explained. "I used to help her lip sync when I was a freshman."

"That was before I got sick before Sectionals and the legend of Jessa St. James was born." Ava explained. "So I see you got married."

"Let this is my wife Faith." Jessa introduced. "She also happens to be Cara's best friend."

"Well this is serendipitous." Ava remarked. "I feel like I should hire you without asking any questions. Though I should probably at least ask what positions you're applying for."

"Well I want to teach Sex Ed and Faith wants to do Theatre." Jessa answered.

"Do you have any experience?" Ava asked us.

"I have a degree from Juilliard." I answered. "And Jessa taught Sex Ed for a few days."

"Why only a few days?" Ava inquired.

"It was because Faith was still a student and we had just gotten back together." Jessa replied. "We started dating during my senior year."

"I'd also like to start a Glee club." I added. "I think that Jessa and I would perfect coaches considering that we have five national championships between us."

"Well there is something that you need to know if you're going to work here." Ava declared. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. "There is going to be a dress code and that's pretty much literal. Since the girls will be wearing uniforms with skirts, I want all of the teachers to wear skirts and dresses as well. Tights are optional. Do either of you have a problem with such conditions?"

"No." Jessa answered.

"Good then the first day of school is August 25th." Ava replied. Jessa and I looked at each other. "What?"

"That's my birthday." I told her.

"Good thing you told me, because now it's the 26th, but you have to let Cara and I take out to dinner." She said.

On the 26th, I walked into the school, ready to teach my first class.

So this is a new story that I didn't plan on writing and it officially removes the previous stories from the canon. Ava is played Aimee Teegarden. The songs are "Who Says You Can't Go Home" by Bon Jovi and "Run Away with Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and I was about to start my first job. I never thought that it would be as a teacher. I was also older than a lot of people when they got their first job. At the same time, I was the youngest member of the faculty. I didn't really have any sort of experience in educating. I was just going to use my experience and hoped that it would be good enough. I could probably just repeat what my instructors had told me. I wished that I could have maybe been in something on Broadway first. I really only had one acting credit to my name.

I began to get dressed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to wait for the bus with Beth. Fortunately, Jessa didn't have a first period class and would be able to do so. I put on a purple lace fringe dress with a black blazer because I thought that it would help me look professional. At the same time, I wanted to have my own style, so I wore a pair of black ankle boots. I also thought that since I was teaching Theatre, I probably wouldn't have to be as dressed up as other teachers would.

Since we didn't know how long we would be staying, Jessa and I were renting a house in Lima. It was a small mansion. I could admit that both of us were a bit spoiled by our upbringings. Some might even look down on such a thing, but it wasn't like anyone would just let someone who couldn't afford the place live there.

I walked into the school. It wasn't the time that I had been there since the interview. There had been a number of seminars that we had had to go to. Some of them were bizarre. One of them was how to avoid the sexual advances of a student trying to get a better grade. I was pretty sure that at least some of the teachers were straight and I did know that a few of them were also married.

I had my own classroom, which was a little exciting. It had an office and it also connected with the auditorium. It did make it so we wouldn't have to walk there like we did at McKinley. I sat in the office as I waited for the bell to ring.

However, before the bell rang, a girl with brown hair who was the same height as me. She seemed familiar, but I figured that I probably didn't know her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Faith?" The girl asked in surprise.

"It's Ms. Fabray." I corrected. I needed to be professional.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She questioned with a frown on her face. I was not sure where I was supposed to know her from.

"Would you care to refresh my memory?" I asked her.

"Well you knew my brother. We used to go to church together. We met in a hotel room." She explained. That was when I realized who she was.

"Stacey?" I asked as she nodded. "You dyed your hair."

"Yeah, I'm not the only one." She stated. I had gone blonde because I wanted to. "I can't believe that you're here."

"I can't believe that you're here. Why are you here?" I replied.

"My parents heard about this new school and decided to send me here to start high school." She answered.

"Do you sing at all because I'm starting a Glee club." I asked. She and Stevie had sung backup with us but that didn't really count.

"Yeah, that was part of the reason I wanted to come here because I heard there was going to be a Glee club." She explained.

Now I had two people interested in the Glee club. I found out that the main reason that Ava had built the school was because she was upset about Sue's refusal of the Arts. She had a sister that went to McKinley last year. Of course another reason was because of the comments that Sue had made about her sister's breasts which were larger than average, especially for a high school student.

I went to my first class. I was glad that I didn't have to teach much.

"Good morning, everyone, my name is Ms. Fabray and I will be your theatre teacher this year." I declared. "So to get things, I'd like to go around the room and get to know you girls better. Who wants to go first?"

"I will." A girl will blonde hair and an accent declared. Like everyone else, she wore the uniform which consisted of a black long-sleeved blouse with a red tie, blue plaid skirt and black knee socks with Maryjanes. "My name is Hanna Bjornson, I'm from Sweden and I like girls."

One thing that was different about 2016 as opposed to a few years ago was that people were more open about their sexualities.

At that point, Ava's sister stood up.

"My name is Jessica Ramos. I'm Headmistress Ramos's younger sister. I like to run and I like peaches." She explained. I assumed and hoped that last part wasn't a euphemism for something. I really wasn't all that caught up on the youth slang of the day.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked. I hoped that I would be able to hear from everyone. There should have been enough time.

An African-American girl stood up.

"My name is Bailey Quinn. I'm not really interested in acting. I'm more interested in science and being valedictorian." She stated.

"Well, let's hope that you can learn to at least appreciate it, Bailey." I remarked.

Around the end of class, the last girl decided to speak. She had brown hair and eyes.

"My name is Reina Williamson. I like to sing and go shopping and I don't really like school." She declared. Well she wasn't alone in that regard. A lot of teenagers didn't like school. I hoped that she would be able to find some friends that make coming to school more enjoyable for her.

After class, I decided to go to the teacher's lounge to see if Jessa was there yet. I imagined that she had gotten Beth to school okay. I really wanted to give my wife a kiss.

I did find that she was there. She looked so pretty in her blue long-sleeved dress with white tights. I walked over and gave her the kiss that I wanted to give her.

"You know it's so nice that we get to work together." Jessa remarked. "So I told Beth that Cara is going to pick her up at school and watch her until we get home."

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

I hadn't thought about what would happen when Beth got done with school at 3:30. I knew that I needed to pay more attention to that stuff because I didn't want the Glee club to cause me to be a bad mother. I needed to ask Beth how her first day of school went as soon as I got home. It was the promise that I made to myself after Karofsky's suicide attempt after all. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing these days.

"You know you having this job is a really big turn-on for me." I admitted.

"Well it's probably going to turn a few people on." She said. "We can't have sex at school, so you're going to have wait until later."

There might have been a time that we could have sex at school, but it was probably illegal and finding a place would also be difficult. My office during lunch wouldn't work because someone might want to see me. I would just have to keep it in my pants.

The rest of the day was pretty much what I would expect from being a teacher. There wasn't anything majorly exciting. I imagined part of that was because we hadn't started doing anything yet. I would have to come up with a lesson plan for the rest of the week. I would also have to prepare for the auditions that were going to be later today. I realized that it would probably be a good idea to find some sort of band. Maybe I could find girls that couldn't sing but could play instruments. It would be worth putting a bulletin out for.

While there were rules about Jessa and I having sex, there weren't any that said that we couldn't make out. We were doing it in my office with the door open so we would hear if anyone was coming. I kind of felt like I was high school again. Okay, I was in high school again, but I kind of felt like I was a teenager again having to sneak around.

"You're such a bad girl doing this at school." Jessa teased.

"Well I learned it from the best." I said between kisses.

"So are you excited about auditions today?" She asked.

"Well I just hope that people will show up." I responded. "I need to have 12 girls by Sectionals."

"First, it's we need 12 girls." She reminded me. That was what I meant to say. "And second, I know."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I know it's the two of us together. I'm just used to Will being by himself so that's why I think I'm doing it by myself."

"Well that's not true because your mother helped him for the last semester of your senior year." Jessa pointed out. I shot her a look. "But I guess that's not the point. The point is that we need to make sure that we have equal impact in this group. We are a team after all."

After school, we went to auditions. Unfortunately, the turn out wasn't what we had hoped, or at least not what I had hoped. Anyway, only four people had shown up and Stacey was not even one of them.

Another thing that I had noticed was that a few of the girls had changed out of their uniforms. One was wearing a _Vampire Diaries_ shirt with a pair of jean shorts and sneakers. She also happened to be first.

"My name is Abby Hawkins and I will be singing 'Into You' by Ariana Grande." She stated. I hoped that she wouldn't suck because Arian Grande was a tall order. Yes, I understood the irony of that.

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close aint close enough till we cross the line, hey  
So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here, is this gonna happen  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move before I make a move_

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watching us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

It was better than I thought it would be. It might have been because she changed the arrangement and the song wasn't built around belting.

Next up was Jessica. I was pretty sure that I had to let her in.

"My name is Jessica Ramos and I will be singing 'Peter Pan' by Kelsea Ballerini." She announced. I liked that song a lot more than the other Peter Pan song.

 _The smile, the charm, the words, the spark, everything, you had it  
I guess I had a naive heart, cause boy, I let you have it  
You said I was your only  
I never thought you'd leave me lonely_

 _You're just a lost boy, with your head up in the clouds  
You're just a lost boy, never keep your feet on the ground_

You're always gonna fly away, just because you know you can  
You're never gonna learn there's no such place as Neverland  
You don't understand, you'll never grow up  
You're never gonna be a man Peter Pan

Hanna had also shown up. I couldn't help but wonder how long ago she had come from Sweden. Was she an exchange student or had she emigrated?

"My name is Hanna Bjornson and I will be singing 'Can't Stop the Feeling' by Mr. Timberlake." She stated. That was an interesting way to do that.

 _I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone_

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And aint nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

After the auditions were over, we went home to see Beth was playing with Cara. It seemed to me like Beth really missed Cara when she moved back here. It seemed like Cara really missed really Beth as well. In any case, I was glad that the two of them got to hang out some more. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if or when Cara had any kids. It probably wasn't on her mind at the moment, considering that she wasn't even married yet. I wasn't sure when that wedding was supposed to happen.

"Hi, Sweetie." I greeted Beth. It got her to look at me. "What are you doing?"

"Aunt Cara was playing tag with me." Beth explained. "Can we see _Finding Dory_ again?"

"It's not playing in the theatre around here." I told her. "But I'll make sure to get it when it comes out on DVD. Maybe we can watch _Zootopia_ though."

I wasn't sure if she had any homework, but it wasn't common to give homework on the first day, especially to a first grader. I imagined that if she got any, it would be simple math or spelling.

I decided that it would be a good idea to have a second day of auditions because there may have been good reasons that people hadn't been able to make it to the previous day's because maybe they had other commitments. That was what I was hoping for. I really hoped that I would be able to get twelve people to audition because it meant that I wouldn't have to go out and find people like Will did, but knowing my luck I probably would. I did have an idea for a possible lead. I wondered if recruiting people from other…yes it was. Vocal Adrenaline took Sunshine from us in junior year. Still, I would wait till later to deal with that.

On the second day, I happened to come across Stacey before the auditions.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry that I missed the auditions, but I couldn't go to yours and cheerleading tryouts." She explained. I actually liked the idea of cheerleaders at an all-girls school because they weren't thought of as sex symbols but as athletes...even though there were probably at least a few girls at the school that had cheerleader fantasies. "Is there any way I can still audition?"

"As a matter of fact, we're having a second round of auditions today." I declared. "Did you make the cheerleading squad?"

"I did." She answered. "I'm going to decide what song I'm going to sing."

After school, she was in the auditorium with another girl. She wasn't in any of my classes, so I didn't know her name. Maybe she was in one of Jessa's classes.

It turned out that her name was Puma. Yes, that was really her name. It might have been a nickname. She was a good singer. After her, Stacey walked over.

"My name is Stacey Evans and I will be singing 'Close' by Nick Jonas

 _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn I'm so perplexed with just one breath I'm locked in  
Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn I'm so perplexed and that is almost shocking  
I know, I know you know you're scared your heart, your mind, your soul, your body  
They won't, they won't, they won't be careful but I guess that you don't know me_

Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe, aint going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close

So we didn't have a full Glee club, but I could tell that we were beginning to form a good one.

Here's a list of new characters.

Stacey- Stefanie Scott  
Reina- Jacquie Lee  
Bailey- Zendaya Coleman  
Hanna- Zara Larsson  
Jessica- Ariel Winter  
Abby- Acacia Brinley

Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I still didn't have enough people to have a glee club. I did have an idea for someone else, but she didn't go to the school. Still, it was possible that I might be able to convince her to come to the school. I decided to go to her house on a Sunday because I was pretty sure that she was going to be there. I knocked on her door and found her wearing a grey tunic and skinny jeans with her phone in her hands. She didn't even look up at me. It had been a while since I had seen her.

"What do you want? I'm trying to catch a Spinarak." She said.

"They released Johto?" I asked in surprise. It had been a few days since I had played Pokémon Go.

"Faith?" She asked in surprise as she looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a Glee club." I replied. I hoped that spider would still be around when I was done. I wondered if I should try to catch one. I was a little bit behind in the game and I needed to start doing it, especially since it was a game that I could play with Beth.

"McKinley doesn't have a Glee club." She pointed out.

"I know but there is another school in town that has one." I explained.

"What's the school called?" She inquired as she went back to her phone. "Yeah, got it!"

"Fieldcrest Academy." I answered.

"Isn't that the name of an old TV show?" She asked.

"No, that's _Falcon Crest_." I explained.

"Well I don't think I can afford to go to a private school." She stated. That was something that I was prepared for and I planned my pitch accordingly.

"You don't have to. I'll pay for it." I told her.

"You'd still have to talk to my mom about it since I can't make any decision like that." She remarked. "She's not home at the moment."

"I guess I'll wait for her." I declared as I took a seat. "So have you seen your brother lately?"

"No, but I don't have many chances to go to Columbus." She answered.

Eventually, I was able to talk to Mrs. Puckerman and she agreed to send Carly to Fieldcrest as long as I was footing the bill. I did realize that I never heard Carly sing. I hoped that she would be good.

As soon as I got home, I decided to download the new update. I had never even really liked Pokémon growing up because I didn't really think that it was for girls, but I did know that basically everyone was playing this game. I couldn't help but wonder what would show up at the house. I found a Seadra in the pool once.

After I was done playing the game with Beth, which involved catching a Sentret and a Pineco, Jessa and I decided to start on the dinner. I still had parental responsibilities that I needed to fulfill.

"So did you convince Carly to come to the school?" Jessa asked.

"I did." I confirmed. "You know I don't actually know how much it's going to cost."

"I'm sure that we'll be to afford it." She stated. It was the benefit of both of us being born rich, and both of us having jobs didn't hurt either. "You know having her won't solve all of our problems. We still won't have enough to compete even with her."

"But we might at least be able to put on some performances to see if we can gauge people's interest." I proposed. "So do you have any idea what song we should have them sing?"

"I think that it should be something current." Jessa suggested. "What about the new Katy Perry song?"

"Nah, I don't wanna go there after all of the Taylor Swift drama. You know I never thought I'd be so happy about someone going to jail. Kim had it coming." I remarked. "I think I know the perfect song. We just need to find the right time to perform it. That might be kind of difficult because no one will come to it if it's after school."

"Well there's that assembly on Wednesday, but I don't know if we can have the number ready by then." She declared.

"We should try." I suggested.

On Monday, I decided that the first thing that I needed to do was let Carly audition.

"My name is Carly Puckerman and I will be singing 'Back to Church' by Alyson Stoner." She announced.

 _Go ahead and pray for me, cause I move just a bit unholy sometimes  
It's inside of me like a bat outta hell trying get out tonight  
Lock the doors, I'll show you a rhythm that you never seen, I'll take the lead  
Meet me on the floor, I'll tell you a secret baby, this is how it's gonna be  
I threw away the key, now you can never leave _

_Oh, oh, oh you get high, I'll get low  
I'm not trying to save your soul  
Oh when your body hurts  
I'm gonna take you back to church_

She was good. It probably wasn't appropriate for someone her age to sing a song like that, but I probably wasn't going to have her sing a song about sex in a competition.

"That was great, Carly, you're in." I told her. "Now I have an idea for us to get some new members. We need 12 to compete at Sectionals in case you don't know. Now I have the music for you. I was going to give the solo to Hanna for this one. I will do my best to make sure that all of you get a chance to do at least one performance."

"We also need to find out what works best when it comes to competitions." Jessa added. We would have to be able to qualify for competitions first.

I realized that one thing that I would have to work on was dancing. I might have to find someone to teach the girls how to dance. I did have a possible idea for a choreographer, but I would have to run the idea by Jessa. I would want someone who was great at dancing and would work for little to no money. I would also listen to any ideas that Jessa had. Maybe she knew some people that I didn't.

"So we are going to need a choreographer." I told Jessa as soon as we got home. "I think we can get Brittany to come and do it for relatively cheap. Do you have any alternative ideas?"

"Yes, I do." She confirmed. "For one, your plan wouldn't work because Brittany is still in college."

I had forgotten that she had even went to college. Apparently, she had somehow gotten some really high SAT score. It might be common sense to think that she cheated, but cheating on the SAT was incredibly difficult because you probably wouldn't even know the person you were sitting next to and she didn't know how to look things up with her cellphone. I was pretty sure that she legitimately got a good score.

"Did you have someone in mind?" I questioned.

"I did, but I'm going to need to make a phone call." She explained. "It's someone else that I went to school with."

I had to admit that I was excited by the chance to meet some of Jessa's old friends. I didn't think any of them harbored romantic feelings for her. Come to think of it, I had never met any of her exes. Maybe she just didn't have any. After all, I only had one ex. I had only ever dated two people.

The next day, I went into the teacher's lounge and found a woman that I had never seen before. She had curling blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a black long-sleeved leotard and black tights with matching ballet shoes.

"Are you Jessa's wife?" She asked.

"Yes I'm Faith Fabray." I told her.

"I'm Valerie Gregorson." She explained. "Jessa called me to be your choreographer."

"Can I see you dance before I decide if I want to hire you?" I responded.

We went to the theater and she began to move to the music. She seemed to be quite immaculate in her dancing.

"Okay, you're hired." I declared. "Jessa was right. You're amazing."

"Thanks, so where is she?" She inquired.

"She doesn't have a first period class because she needs to take our daughter to school." I explained.

"She didn't tell me that you had kids." She responded. "How old is she?"

"6." I answered.

"And how old are you?" She followed. That was the part that I didn't like to talk about.

"23. I had her when I was in high school." I replied. "Now we need to go to the classroom for this morning's meeting."

I had a good idea that we would be able to get the performance. We didn't actually need a choreographer but it would nice to have that luxury. The girls looked a bit confused once they saw her. I hoped that the girls would like her as well. I still didn't know her.

"Hello, girls." I greeted them. "This is Valerie Gregorson and she is going to be our new choreographer. Now before we begin rehearsing, does anyone have any songs that they wanted to sing."

"I did." Jessica responded before she started to sing. It wasn't something that I expected from her.

 _It feels like thunder when we're slowly digging in  
It kind of makes wonder about the lovers that have been  
Lying in the bed with the hands tied up, I knew it all along that it wasn't enough  
Cause when I got a taste of you, I found something that I could sink my teeth into_

 _It's an ache that never heals, it's the deepest cut you feel  
It's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me  
It's the darker side of lust, it's the other side of us  
It's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me, the animal in me_

 _The chills keep shooting down the back of my neck  
Like a freight train pounding in the pit of my chest  
Cause when I got a taste of you, I found something that I could sink my teeth into_

 _It's an ache that never heals, it's the deepest cut you feel  
It's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me  
It's the darker side of lust, it's the other side of us  
It's the thing in you that feeds the animal in me, the animal in me_

 _Animal in me_

I didn't know why everyone was singing about sex this week. Maybe it was inspired by the song that we were singing at the assembly, but I didn't even know that today's teens knew who Motley Crue were. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal, considering that I lost my virginity when I was 15. The performance did make me want to masturbate…not to Jessica, but to the content of the song.

"Okay, let's move on." I responded. I need to cool down. I hoped that these things would stop happening when I was at work. Maybe 23 was too young to be teaching. No, I wasn't going to give up. I could be a teacher. I could keep my urges under control.

The performance was coming along. I was confident that the girls would be able to sing it well when it came time for the assembly. I was glad that the song didn't have to be related to the assembly itself. It was kind of related considering that the assembly was about eating disorders and how to avoid them. I really hoped that none of the girls would ever have to deal with something like that. I was glad I never did.

"So did ever know anyone with an eating disorder?" I asked Jessa after we got home.

"I almost had one." She replied. I gasped. "When I was a sophomore, I wanted to be a model but I thought I wasn't thin enough. My mom caught me purging one day and it ended very quickly."

"I didn't know that you wanted to be a model." I declared.

"I was very stupid when I was younger." She stated. "I also considered smoking."

"Yeah, I don't think so that you can be any stupider than that." I told her. "So how do know Valerie?"

"We took dance classes together." She explained. "She was also my first kiss, but nothing romantic really happened between us."

"Why not?" I replied. "She's hot."

"She had a girlfriend at the time and I didn't want to be a homewrecker." Jessa answered.

"Is she dating anyone now?" I replied.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I think that this performance is going to go well."

I thought that it would as well. The girls seemed to be good at harmonizing despite the fact that they didn't really know each other and hadn't performed together.

One thing that I couldn't help but wonder was if I could pass as a student. I decided to see if I could and asked Ava if I could have one of the uniforms. I wasn't particularly tall and I might be able to blend in. It could help me in future acting ventures. I did think that there were more roles for people in their 20s playing teens than there were roles as people in their 20s. I was pretty sure that the reasons involved child labor laws and also so they could show nudity. I wasn't completely opposed to it.

The following day, I wore the uniform and a lot of girls didn't realize that I was a teacher. Of course, those girls didn't have me as a teacher. In fact, one of the other teachers thought I was a student and told me that I couldn't be in the teacher's lounge.

Later in the day was the assembly. The speakers said some powerful stuff and I hoped that the girls were listening. I didn't want to have to deal with any sort of eating disorder issues. That was what got the glee club at McKinley shut down.

We then headed out to the stage to perform.

 _You know just what to say, stuff that scares me  
I should just walk away, but I can't move my feet  
The more I know you the more I want you  
Something in me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday_

 _I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when I got the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you_

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head-on, got me weak in the knees  
Something in me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday_

 _So much younger yesterday_

 _I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when I got the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving until I tasted you_

 _The more I know you the more I want you  
Something in me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday_

After the performance, I decided to give a closing speech.

"Thank you for watching our performance, my name is Ms. Fabray and I am co-director of the glee club. We are looking for new members. We're actually having a meeting today after school. Please stop by if you are interested." I said. I hoped at least one person would come.

One person did happen to show up.

"Is this where I sign up for the Glee club?" She asked. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The main thing about her was her height. She was much taller than me and looked kind of like a model to be honest.

"It's where you audition to be in the Glee club." Jessa remarked. We were probably going to let her in unless she was absolutely terrible and even then, we might have still been able to use her as a dancer. "Say your name and what song you'll be singing."

"My name is Puma Williams and I'll be singing 'Wild Things' by Alessia Cara." She explained. I couldn't help but wonder if that was her real name.

 _Find table space to say your social graces, bow your heads,  
They're pious here, but you and I, we're pioneers  
We make our own rules, our own room, no bias here  
Let em sell what they are selling, there are no buyers here_

So gather all the rebels now, we'll rebel rouse and sing aloud  
We don't care what they say, no way, no way  
And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there  
We're fine all by ourselves

So eh, we brought our drums and this is how we dance  
No mistaking, we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s  
Then leave us alone, cause we don't need your policies  
We have no apologies for being...

Find me where the wild things are  
We'll be alright, don't mind us, yeah  
Find me where the wild things are  
Find me where the wild things are

 _We'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah  
Find me where the wild things are_

"Welcome to the Glee club, Puma." I told her.

So Carly is in the Glee club too and she also likes to play Pokémon Go. She's played by Olivia Holt, Valerie is played Gage Golightly and Puma is played by Daya. The songs are "The Animal In Me" by Motley Crue and "Starving" by Hailee Steinfeld and Zedd. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
